


Festival Finds

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo '18 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ASL, Alcohol, American Sign Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki falls hard and fast - but can you blame him?, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Square fulfillment:  Going to a Music FestivalMy first square fulfillment for Marvel Fluff Bingo!  @marvelfluffbingo I’ve been wanting to write a few elements that are in this piece and what better way to write them then with a fluffy festival piece?





	Festival Finds

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N= your name,   
> Y/S/N= your sister’s name.   
> ‘Words in italics like this’ = dialogue in ASL.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Festival season. Nothing like it really. Loud music, endless food and drink. Sweaty bodies moving as one mass with the rhythm, trying and succeeding to fade away from this world, even if only for a few hours.

It’s exactly what draws Loki to these events. After going to a few with some of the team, he makes it a habit when he has the chance. The calming chaos calling to him.

He drifts from stage to stage, finally settling on one near an outdoor bar. The stage is lit with green lights filtering through fog from various machines. A few people run through the crowd flinging bursts of powdered color in pinks, blues and various neons. Coating strangers in a similar temporary garb, bringing them together under the pigment in comradery. A second wave of fine particle projectiles erupt from various points in the crowd and along the stage, made solely of chunky glitter confetti as the music starts, sending the crowd screaming with glee.

With a loud under beat, Loki gets lost in the sound of everything but silence; content to sit, drink, and observe for a moment. He takes in the various bodies dancing, jumping, grinding. Joy, lust, and freedom ebb from the crowd. His eyes fall to her. A goddess among the crowd.

Her chocolate skin is covered in iridescent ‘freckles’ commonly known as chunky glitter, according to Wanda, but since its festival season it’s a second skin to her. Her braids are of two colors, starting with her natural color and weaving into a bright green. And by the Norns, she wears his colors so well. A laugh leaves her lips as sweet as the honeyed mead he used to drink in Asgard. Her thick hips rock with the beat of the music blasting through the speakers, sinking into his bones. 

He watches, enraptured, from near the bar, far too content at seeing her so comfortable at the edge of the crowd to move towards her.

The woman next to her nods her head towards him. Gaining both their attention, Loki smiles as they approach the bar.

She waves to him, “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Do you come to these a lot?” The woman with green braids asks him.

He nods, “Not as often as I’d like.”

“You look like you could use a bit of fun.”

Loki smiles again nodding, completely enraptured with her smile. He looks to the other woman beside her, taking in her large natural curls.

“I’m so sorry.” He licks his lips in nervous habit, “I’m Loki, and you two are?”

The woman that first caught his attention, smiles, turning slightly more towards her companion, speaking and signing, ‘I’m Y/N, and this is my sister, Y/S/N. It’s nice to meet you.’

Loki’s face lights up, as he signs, ‘Apologies. My name is Loki. It’s nice to meet you. Y/S/N, was it?’ He signs slowly but surely.

‘Yes. You sign well.’ Y/S/N signs, her eyes alight.

A faint blush covers Loki’s cheeks, shaking his head. ‘A man I work with taught me. I’m afraid I’m still learning.’

‘You’re a natural for a beginner.’ Y/N signs.

Loki’s eyes sparkle with mischief as he sees the general admittance bands wrapped around their wrists, ‘Do you come to these festivals often?’

‘Every year, it’s our tradition. Being swept away with the bass. Lost in the colored lights.’

‘Bass?’ Loki signs, ‘I don’t, I don’t understand.’

‘The heavy beat.’ Y/N signs and says. ‘The one you can feel in your chest. My sister enjoys it. And I like the atmosphere.’

‘It is a unique experience – these places.’ Loki signs with some difficulty. ‘I want to say, intoxicating?’

Y/N laughs as he faulters, helping him along the way. ‘Very.’

‘Thank you.’ Loki says and signs, realizing that he’s becoming more smittened with Y/N, the more he’s near her. Her bright smile, easy demeanor, and unending patience with him and those around her. 

‘I don’t suppose you might be able to help me?’ He signs, smirking as confusion lightly flickers over their faces.

Y/N nods slowly as Y/S/N asks him to continue.

‘Well, a few friends cancelled on accompanying me here.’ He signs with a smile, pausing for dramatic effect. ‘And I have these, if you wouldn’t mind taking them off my hands…’ He moves his hand to his back, twirling his wrist, materializing two green VIP access wrist tapes before bringing his hand back in front of him.

“We couldn’t possibly…” Y/N starts to say, her smile contradicting her words.

Y/S/N signs quickly, making Loki laugh as he only catches some of what she says.

“Please allow me.” Loki says, wrapping one of the wrist bands around Y/S/N’s wrist. “It is no trouble, honestly. They would be a waste if they stay with me.”

‘Thank you, thank you!’ Y/S/N signs, pulling him in for a hug.

Loki laughs, pulling away from her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. ‘It’s my pleasure… To see you so happy, it delights me.’

Y/S/N smiles, looking back to the stage in slight embarrassment. ‘Thank you. I’m going to back out there. Join me at some time, okay?’

Loki nods, smiling growing as Y/N sweet laughter fills his ears.

“May I?” he asks, holding out the wrist band.

She nods and holds out her arm. “Thank you. I haven’t seen her light up like that in a while.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Loki says, holding her hand a moment longer, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He motions to the bar. “Can I tempt you with a drink?”

“Shouldn’t I be offering to get you one, as a thank you?”

Loki hums, eyes flicker from hers to her lips for a moment. “I would be content simply with your presence, darling.”

Y/N smiles, tilting her head slightly. “Well,” She looks over to the crowd, seeing her sister dancing with complete joy and freedom. “How about that drink then, Loki?”


End file.
